Donkey Kong: Dino-Trouble
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Donkey Kong keeps having strange dreams about a gorilla who was a previous leader of the Kong's that had defeated an army of dinosaurs that had tried to attack Kongo Jungle. But a T-rex with the power to command fire has escaped from his prison and seeks revenge of the Kong's. Can Donkey Kong stop this monster?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Fire to Come**

(Kongo Jungle 1,000 years ago)

At the top of a large castle somewhere in the jungle, a man who looked like Fire Mario, a man who looked like Fire Luigi, and a large gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong were battling a large tyrannosaurus rex. But what was odd about this T-rex is it could spit fire like a dragon or Bowser.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- Damn! This guy seems to big and sturdy to even harm with our attacks!

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Not for King Kong! No worries! King Kong no let King Tyrannosaurus hurt friends!

Large tyrannosaurus- King Kong no bet on that! King crush Kong's and mushroom fools!

The giant Tyrannosaurus charged for them, but so did the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong. The Tyrannosaurus' head collided with the giant gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong's fist and the two showed equal forces. The man who looked like Fire Mario and the man who looked like Fire Luigi jumped up and combined their fire to create one huge swirling red and greed fireball before firing at the giant T-rex. When the smoke cleared, the large tyrannosaurus didn't seem phased at all.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- You've got to be kidding me! That attack took down King Koopa, but hardly did anything to him?!

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Kyrin did tell us that King Tyrannosaurus stole the Fire Spirit Stone to give him those fire abilities. So, fire might not do much damage.

The large tyrannosaurus tried to charge for them, but the large gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong grabbed the tyrannosaurus by the tail, spun him around a few time, and threw the T-rex into a wall.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- Marco, did he just…

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- King Kong remember story Mario's told King Kong about King Koopa. King Kong learning!

The large tyrannosaurus got back up and glared at the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong.

Large tyrannosaurus- King make King Kong pay for that!

As the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong and the giant T-rex charged for each other, the man who looked like Fire Mario felt something in his pockets and pulled out a mega-shroom.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- I completely forgot Kyrin gave us another powerup item! Let's hope this one will give us just what we need!

The man who looked like Fire Mario ate the mega-shroom and turned into a giant.

Man who looked like Giant Mario- This will do!

The giant T-rex knocked the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong to the ground and stepped on his chest before he could get up.

Large tyrannosaurus- King Kong no beat King this time! Give King Crystal Coconut and Kongo Jungle!

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Over King Kong body!

Large tyrannosaurus- Just way King like it…

The large tyrannosaurus was about to bite the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong's head off, but the man who looked like Giant Mario punched the tyrannosaurus in the face and knocked him away from the large gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Marco no tell King Kong grow big too!

Man who looked like Giant Mario- Well, this is the first time I'm using this powerup item before.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- Uh, Marco…you wouldn't happen to have another one of those?

Man who looked like Giant Mario- Sorry Loewy, but Kyrin only gave me the one. Also, I seemed to have lost my fire flower ability after using another powerup item. I guess I can't have two powers active at the same time.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- Damn! Think Kyrin should've told us about that before he gave us these powers?

Before the man who looked like Giant Mario could answer, he noticed a fireball coming right at him and he was barely able to dodge.

Large tyrannosaurus- King no care how big red mustached is! No one beats King Tyrannosaurus!

The large T-rex roared and spat a stream of fire into the sky.

Gorilla who looks like Donkey Kong- And King Kong no care how powerful magic fire stone make King Tyrannosaurus! King Kong die protect Kongo Jungle from bad guys like you!

The gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong and the large tyrannosaurus charged for each other again.

(Donkey Kong's house in Kongo Jungle 1,000 years later)

Donkey Kong woke up suddenly from a dream and almost screamed as loud as he could upon awaking. Diddy Kong, who was sleeping in the same room, was startled by this, jumped into the air, slipped on one of the many banana peels on the floor, and fell to the floor after slipping.

Donkey Kong- Oh…uh…are you ok, Diddy?

Diddy Kong- Shit! What's the big idea, DK?! Waking me up like that!

Donkey Kong- I'm not sure…I was having a strange dream. I was this giant gorilla…

Diddy Kong- You are a giant gorilla.

Donkey Kong- But I wasn't me. I was battling some kind on dinosaur, but two men that actually looked like the Mario Brothers were fighting alongside me. This has been happening for several nights now. Ever since that incident when Tabuu discovered Pyrrhon was Kyrin's spy undercover.

Diddy Kong- If that's the case, maybe we should go and see Cranky Kong about this?

Donkey Kong- You know he hate to be bothered. He might just yell at us to leave him alone before hitting us over the head with his walking stick.

Diddy Kong- But if it's anything like the other dreams the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team have been having, it could be a warning of something dangerous coming our way.

Donkey Kong- Then maybe we should talk to Kyrin about this in the morning instead of Cranky?

(Over on the northwestern side of Kongo Jungle)

Lord Fredrick and Sir Grodus were riding in one of Fredrick's pirate ships as the ship began sailing towards a large mountain that looked like a volcano.

Sir Grodus- I can't believe Tabuu is sending me out on the field after all the damage Hades did to my systems with that stupid fire extinguisher!

Lord Fredrick- Stop complaining! Fawful and Master Tabuu got all that fire foam out of your cybernetics and nothing was lost from your systems.

Sir Grodus- My processor is still recovering from the damage and most of my programs are still buffering from time to time.

As they sailed closer to the volcano, Fredrick began to feel a bit uneasy.

Lord Fredric- Damn! I'm feeling hot all of a sudden!

Sir Grodus- Stop with that, you idiot! Master Tabuu told you this is a fake volcano. The lava isn't real.

Lord Fredrick- But why does it feel so hot? I don't do so well in the heat! That's why the Snowmeds prefer to turn everything to ice.

Sir Grodus- Well, according to my systems that are still working, there is a large creature inside with an ability over intense fire. The heatwaves are just the result of his energy spreading.

Lord Fredrick- Of course! He's the one Master Tabuu told me to set free! Now I see why he asked me for this job. With this much heat, no one would be able to get that dinosaur out without seriously burning themselves.

Sir Grodus- Then you better go and get your horn out, Fredrick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where the Dinosaurs Roam**

(Cranky's house in the morning)

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong walked into Cranky Kong's house.

Donkey Kong- Cranky, you still kicking?

Shortly after, they saw Cranky creep out from the dark with that walking cane of his.

Cranky Kong- Not you two again! Barging into an old man's house uninvited and disturbing his nap! Why I outa give you both the beating you rightfully deserve after all the times you disturbed me for the stupidest of reasons!

Cranky then swings his cane and hits Donkey Kong on the head with it.

Cranky Kong- Now…what do you two braindead apes want from me?

Donkey Kong rubbed his head a bit.

Diddy Kong- Well, Donkey Kong has been having strange dreams lately…

Cranky Kong- You retards disturbed me for that?!

Donkey Kong- I was suggesting Kyrin, but Diddy insisted we come to talk to you. Anyway, it wasn't just me, but the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team have been having dreams similar to mine. First Ash and his dream about a prince with a legendary Poke'mon called Ho-Oh. Then Sonic and his dream about a former hedgehog god. Then Ty and his dream about a gray Tasmanian tiger thief who also liked to smoke tabaco. Then Link and his dream about a swordsman wearing the pelt of a gray wolf. And then Kirby's dream about a female Star Warrior.

Cranky Kong- Your point?

Donkey Kong- Their dreams turned out to be warnings of dangers that occurred shortly after they had them. And it's not just me. Pit and Shantae have also been having strange dreams much like mine and the others. I keep dreaming I'm a different gorilla and I'm fighting some kind of fire breathing dinosaur and…

As soon as Donkey Kong mentioned a fire breathing dinosaur, Cranky's expression changed.

Cranky Kong- A fire breathing dinosaur…was it a T-rex?

Donkey Kong- How did you know?

Cranky Kong- I think I might know of a monster that fits the description…

Cranky Kong reaches for a book on the dusty old bookshelf on the wall, pulls out a book, blows the dust off of it, and hands it to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Donkey Kong- What do you expect me to do with that? I can't read?

Cranky Kong- For the love of…do I have to do everything for you, you bumbling baboon?! Fine, I'll read it!

Cranky opens the book and revealed a picture of a gorilla that looked similar to Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong- Hey, that's the Kong who I was in my dreams!

Diddy Kong- Wow! He looked almost exactly like you, DK. Who is he?

Cranky Kong- His name was King Kong. He was a previous king of Kongo Jungle and defender of the Crystal Coconut long before you. Even long before me.

Diddy Kong- Wow! Must've been really long ago if it was long before your time!

Cranky beaned Diddy over the head with his cane.

Cranky Kong- Learn to respect your elders, Diddy.

Donkey Kong- Exactly how long ago was his reign?

Cranky Kong- About 1,000 years ago. And back then, the Kong's were much more primitive than you, Donkey Kong. King Kong was rumored to be even stupider than you. And that is no small feat for sure! Anyway, King Kong protected Kongo Jungle and the Crystal Coconut like you do. He might've been dumber than you, but his strength is said to be just as massive as yours. He fought many who wanted to steal the Crystal Coconut and defeated every single one of them. But the most persistent was King Tyrannosaurus, the king of the dinosaurs. At first, King Tyrannosaurus was an ordinary T-rex, but after failing to defeat King Kong so many times, he somehow stole a magic spirit stone to give King Tyrannosaurus the power over fire. Rumors also say King Tyrannosaurus got the Fire Spirit Stone by making a deal with a god or something, but it was never proven how he managed to steal a magical artifact like that. The Fire Spirit Stone gave King Tyrannosaurus not just the ability to breathe fire, but to practically command all of it and even absorb it. With this new fire power, quite literally, King Tyrannosaurus drove King Kong and the other Kong's out of Kongo Jungle. King Kong managed to evacuate all the Kong's and escape with the Crystal Coconut before King Tyrannosaurus and his army of dinosaurs could hurt anyone. And it says that King Kong took the Kong's too…WHAT THE?!

Diddy Kong- What?

Cranky Kong- It says that King Kong and the other Kong's fled to a distant land that we know today as the Mushroom Kingdom! This book also says that King Kong returned to Kongo Jungle with two men who called themselves the Super Mario Brothers.

Diddy Kong- And this happened a 1,000 years ago? DK, do you think King Kong was part of the original team that first took on Tabuu?

Donkey Kong- I don't know. Sure, he was who I was in my dreams and I do remember there were two men who resembled Mario and Luigi fighting alongside King Kong, but I don't know anything else about him.

Diddy Kong- Now I'm more curious. Hey, think you could be related to this King Kong like how Mario's related to the leader of the original team?

Cranky Kong- You kidding?! As stupid as Donkey Kong is, King Kong was said to be even more stupid! How can they be related?

Donkey Kong- Cranky, you and I are related.

Cranky Kong- Don't remind me!

Diddy Kong- So what happened to King Tyrannosaurus?

Cranky Kong- The book says after King Kong and his new friends defeated King Tyrannosaurus, they first tried to get take back the Fire Spirit Stone, but King Tyrannosaurus had already eaten it, permanently fusing its power into him. So, the two brothers from the Mushroom Kingdom asked a friend of theirs who happened to have been a god for counsel. And King Tyrannosaurus and his army of dinosaurs were sealed inside a fake volcano just outside the outskirts of Kongo Jungle. Its exact location is not written.

Donkey Kong- A friend who was a god?

Diddy Kong- Wouldn't be surprised if it was Kyrin.

Cranky Kong- Ok, I've told you all that you want to know. Now get out of my house and let me get some peace before I smack you all again!

Donkey Kong- Fine, we're going.

Then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong exited Cranky's house.

(Back over at the northeastern end of Kongo Jungle)

The Snowmed pirate ship sailed closer to the fake volcano. The heat was getting harder to bare the closer they got. Fredrick got his horn from below deck and rushed to the bow. Many of the Snowmeds onboard and Sir Grodus were struggling to endure the heat.

Lord Fredrick- Ok, I got my horn. Now where do I aim?

Sir Grodus- Give me a moment…

Grodus analyzed his cybernetics on the fake volcano detected a weak point near the top.

Sir Grodus- There! 52 degrees to your right and 31 degrees upward.

Then Fredrick blew on his horn and a burst of ice was fired from the horn and struck the fake volcano. The top was suddenly knocked off and most of the fake volcano froze over.

Sir Grodus- Wow! Even with all that ice covering it, there's still so much heat!

Lord Fredrick- Don't you remember what you told me earlier? It's a fake volcano. And the heat is being administrated from the one trapped inside of it.

Sir Grodus- Right, I forgot for a moment. Now let's get in there and get…(groan)…

Lord Fredrick- Huh…? Grodus…are you…

Then the words "Buffering" appeared on Sir Grodus' head for a moment. Eventually, Grodus snapped out of it.

Sir Grodus- Shit! Not again! Still random buffering after the damage Hades caused for spaying me with that fire extinguisher twice!

Lord Fredrick- I'm sure once we retrieve that piece of Tabuu's soul from the dinosaurs, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to fully fix your systems. Let's go, Grodus.

Then Sir Grodus lifted his staff up and an energy bubble appeared around Grodus and Fredrick before carrying them into the opening Fredrick made in the fake volcano.

(Inside the fake volcano)

Sir Grodus and Lord Fredrick entered this darkened area. There were dinosaur bodies lying all over the place as if they were placed under some sort of spell.

Sir Grodus- Yikes! So many of these huge beasts!

Lord Fredrick- Relax. They won't wake up until he wakes up.

Eventually, Fredrick and Grodus stumble across a large tyrannosaurus rex lying on the middle of the floor.

Lord Fredrick- This is the guy. Alright Grodus, wake him up.

Grodus pointed his staff at the T-rex and these light green energy waves were being administrated from the staff before they flew into the body of the giant T-rex. After a few moments, the large tyrannosaurus rose up and roared into the air as a stream of fire rushed from its mouth.

Large tyrannosaurus- King finally awake!

Lord Fredrick- Good to know you're finally away, big fella.

The large tyrannosaurus noticed Fredrick and Grodus standing below him.

Large tyrannosaurus- Who these that dare speak to King?! King so hungry…King feel he no eat for centuries…maybe King have snack now!

Before the large tyrannosaurus could do anything, he heard a voice speak into his head.

Tabuu (telepathically to the large tyrannosaurus)- I wouldn't do that if I were you, King Tyrannosaurus.

King Tyrannosaurus- (GASP) D-d-d-dark god…King no tell!

Tabuu (telepathically to King Tyrannosaurus)- I know you didn't tell. They never found any links to me about that spirit stone I got for you.

Sir Grodus- Hold on, this dinosaur knows you, Master Tabuu?

Tabuu (telepathically to Sir Grodus)- Yes, he does. It was actually one of my very first attacks against Marco and Loewy. King Tyrannosaurus wanted to defeat King Kong after getting his ass handed to him over and over again. I stole the Fire Spirit Stone from the Spirit World and gave it to him. I told him that asides from not telling anyone that I gave him the stone, I wanted him to dispose of the Mario Brothers. However, he wanted to fight King Kong first and claim the Crystal Coconut. Which lead to King Kong hooking up with Marco and Loewy and the Marco meeting the first member of his team-to-be! But anyway, King Tyrannosaurus…I believe something that belongs to me has stumbled into this structure that was your prison for the last 1,000 years.

King Tyrannosaurus- 1,000 years?

Tabuu (telepathically to King Tyrannosaurus)- That's how long it's been since King Kong and Marco put you and your dinosaur army in that hibernation status.

Then King Tyrannosaurus notices a glowing black substance in his claw.

Tabuu (telepathically to King Tyrannosaurus)- Yes, that's it! A missing piece of my power! Please hand it over to my followers, King Tyrannosaurus.

King Tyrannosaurus- Dark god use King. Left King to rot after beaten by Mario's and King Kong. Why King help dark god who cares nothing for King?

Tabuu (telepathically to King Tyrannosaurus)- Because I have information about the new king of Kongo Jungle. The one who now protects the Crystal Coconut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tale of A Previous King of The Kong's**

(Donkey Kong's house at night)

Donkey Kong was lying on the floor of his house. There were dozens of banana peels covering the floor, but Donkey Kong was just lying on his side, sucking his thumb, and curled into a ball.

Donkey Kong- (Mumbling)…Kongo Jungle…King Tyrannosaurus…King Kong…

(Donkey Kong's dream)

A young child gorilla who looked similar to Donkey Kong was led into a temple of some kind and was shown a room with the Crystal Coconut sitting on a pedestal.

Mysterious voice- This is the Crystal Coconut, Kongo Jungle's greatest treasure. You are said to be the next ruler of Kongo Jungle. Therefore, it falls upon your shoulders to one day protect Kongo Jungle and the Crystal Coconut from those that want to conquer Kongo Jungle and the riches within it. The lives of many of your fellow Kong's will one day rest with you.

Child gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- King Kong understand. King Kong protect Kong Jungle with life!

(In another part of Donkey Kong's dream)

The young gorilla was now fully grown and was successfully defeating any and all invaders that tried to steal the Crystal Coconut from him. There were many who tried. One was a Kremling who looked similar to King K. Rool. But one of the most persistent was a large tyrannosaurus. After so many defeats at the hands of the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong, the large tyrannosaurus looked up at the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong after being knocked to the ground by him.

Large tyrannosaurus- Why…why King no beat King Kong?! Dinosaurs stronger than monkeys! King should beat monkey easily!

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- King Tyrannosaurus no stronger than King Kong! King Kong stronger than King Tyrannosaurus! As long as King Kong live, Kongo Jungle and Crystal Coconut never be King Tyrannosaurus'! No go away and never come back!

The gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong lifted the large T-rex and sent him flying with a Monkey Punch similar to how Donkey Kong does his.

(In another part of Donkey Kong's dream)

The gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong was standing at the entrance to the temple where the Crystal Coconut was kept when the large tyrannosaurus emerged from the jungle and approached the large gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- King Tyrannosaurus back again?

Large tyrannosaurus- King back again. But this time, things be different! King acquired new power. This time…King beat King Kong!

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Over King Kong body!

Large tyrannosaurus- That idea!

The gorilla who looked similar to Donkey Kong charged for the large tyrannosaurus, but the large T-rex spat out a stream of fire. The gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong barely managed to dodge. But before he could wonder what just happened, the large T-rex swung his tail at the gorilla that looked like Donkey Kong. The gorilla blocked the tail with his arm, but the tail was suddenly super hot and burning the gorilla's arm as it was touching it. Then the large tyrannosaurus spat out another stream of fire and knocked the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong to the ground.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- How King…

Large tyrannosaurus- Like King say…King acquired new power. This time…King win…(ROAR)!

The large tyrannosaurus lashed out a huge burst of fire into the air as he roared, setting fire to many parts of the jungle.

(In another part of Donkey Kong's dream)

Many of the Kong's had fled to an area far away from Kongo Jungle. The large gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong was rubbing a bunch of leaves the other Kong's gathered over several burn marks over his body.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- King Kong failure…King Kong lose to King Tyrannosaurus and King Kong force to flee.

Random Kong- But King Kong rescue fellow Kong's and kept Crystal Coconut away from King Tyrannosaurus.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- But King Kong not know where we are or how stop King Tyrannosaurus new fire power. And King Kong still burned. How King Kong save home if King Kong not know how fight fire?

Suddenly, a few dinosaurs appeared and surrounded the Kong's.

Another random Kong- Dinosaurs found Kong's already?!

King Kong- King Kong…must protect…fellow Kong's…

The gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong was still hurt from the burns, but he tried his best to stand to his feet to defend the other Kong's. But as one dinosaur was about to attack, a man who looked similar to Mario performed a jump attack on the dinosaur's eye and knocked it away from the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong.

Man who looked like Mario- Hey, are you monkeys ok?

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Huh…man save Kong's…?

Then a man who looked like Luigi appeared next to the man who looked like Mario.

Man who looked like Luigi- Marco, I think more of those dinosaurs who attacked the Mushroom Kingdom earlier have brought more of their friends…

The man who looked like Mario saw that more dinosaurs were surrounding them from all over.

Man who looked like Mario- If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight, Loewy!

(In another part of Donkey Kong's dream)

The men who looked like Mario and Luigi helped a giant monkey who looked like Donkey Kong protect a group of Kong's from a swarm of dinosaurs. After the dinosaurs ran away from the group of injured Kong's, the giant gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong approached the men who looked like Mario and Luigi.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Mustached men help King Kong protect fellow Kong's…

Man who looked like Mario- Yeah…

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- King Kong like! You new friends!

Then the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong wrapped his arms around the men who looked like Mario and Luigi to give them a big hug. The man who looked like Luigi's face was starting to turn blue a bit.

Man who looked like Luigi- Marco…(GASP)…can't breathe…(GASP)…

Eventually, the gorilla that looked like Donkey Kong stopped hugging them and the man who looked like Luigi faceplanted onto the ground.

Man who looked like Mario- Why were you and those monkeys hiding in the forests of the Mushroom Kingdom or why were those dinosaurs after you?

Then the god who looks similar to Tabuu appeared behind them.

God who looks like Tabuu- Simple…

Man who looks like Luigi- GWAA! I thought I told you not to do that, Kyrin!

God who looks like Tabuu- I'm just trying to help, Loewy. Anyway Marco, the leader of the Kong's brought Kong's from Kongo Jungle here to hide while they recovered from their injuries after the dinosaur invasion and to try and hide the Crystal Coconut from King Tyrannosaurus.

Gorilla who looks like Donkey Kong- Hey! How you know?! He friend?

Man who looks like Mario- You can relax, King Kong. Kyrin is a friend of ours.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Ok. Friend of friends is friend to King Kong too.

Man who looked like Luigi- But what is this Crystal Coconut and why were those dinosaurs so determined to find it?

God who looked like Tabuu- It is a mystical artifact with numerous magical properties. It is considered to be the greatest treasure in Kongo Jungle. And it is the leader of the Kong's responsibility to protect it.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Me King Kong. King Kong protect Crystal Coconut and fellow Kong's.

Man who looked like Mario- I'm Marco Mario and this is my brother, Loewy. And this is our friend Kyrin who happens to be a god.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Why Mario's help King Kong fight dinosaurs?

Man who looked like Mario- Well, some of those dinosaurs raided our home, the Mushroom Kingdom, while they were searching for a bunch of monkey. And at first, we didn't know what they meant by that. Loewy and I drove them from the Mushroom Kingdom, but we followed them here in the forest. That was when we saw them about to attack you and those other apes. And protecting the innocent, that's what a hero is supposed to do.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Hero…?

Man who looked like Luigi- Yeah, it's what Marco and I are.

Man who looked like Mario- By the way, Kyrin, you rarely show up just to check on me and Loewy. You usually show up when you need us for something or if there's an extremely dangerous situation.

God who looked like Tabuu- Actually, I'm here because of King Tyrannosaurus. You see, a powerful artifact called the Fire Spirit Stone was stolen from the Spirit World. It gives the user the power over fire itself. And it turns out, King Tyrannosaurus is the one using that stone. It's how he gained those fire powers he's using to attack Kongo Jungle.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- That explain a lot.

Man who looked like Luigi- And King Tyrannosaurus is the one who stole the Fire Spirit Stone?

God who looked like Tabuu- Negative. King Tyrannosaurus is using the stone, but it would require the magic of at least a C ranked god just to get into the Spirit World. And there aren't many magic users out there with that kind of talent on Earth. I think someone's pulling that T-rex's strings from the shadows. Someone higher up.

Man who looked like Mario- Any idea who?

God who looked like Tabuu- None at the moment. But perhaps we can scare them out of hiding if you take down King Tyrannosaurus and take back the Fire Spirit Stone.

Man who looked like Mario- I'll do it, but to help King Kong save his home.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- You want help King Kong…?!

Man who looked like Mario- As you said earlier, we're your new friends. And a hero always helps their friends.

Man who looked like Luigi- Um…first, shouldn't we do something about all these monkeys hanging around the forest in the open? The dinosaurs could come back.

(In another part of Donkey Kong's dream)

The Kong's and the Crystal Coconut were brought to a house somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom and the Kong's were practically wrecking the place.

Man who looked like Luigi- Brilliant idea, Marco! Why did you suggest we hide a bunch of monkeys in our house?!

Man who looked like Mario- We needed a place to put them and this was the only place that came to mind on short notice.

Then the man who looked like Luigi saw one of the Kong's rubbing its butt up against a bed with green sheets over it.

Man who looked like Luigi- Uh…what is that monkey doing…?

God who looked like Tabuu- Trust me, Loewy. You don't want to know.

Man who looked like Luigi- But that's my bed…

God who looked like Tabuu- Uhh…anyway, I'll stay here and keep an eye one the place while you handle King Tyrannosaurus. Someone has to keep these apes out of trouble and watch the Crystal Coconut in case the dinosaurs find the Kong's here.

(In another part of Donkey Kong's dream)

The man who looked like Giant Mario, the man who looked like Fire Luigi, and the gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong had defeated the large T-rex and knocked him to the ground.

Large Tyrannosaurus- King…lose…impossible…King had power of fire…

Man who looked like Giant Mario- You've had your fun with the stone. Now return it.

Large Tyrannosaurus- King can't do…King ate stone…King and magic fire stone now one…

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- Then who gave you the Fire Spirit Stone? We know you weren't the one who stole it from the Spirit World.

Large Tyrannosaurus- King no tell! Dark god destroy King if King talk!

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Dark god…?

Suddenly, the god who looked similar to Tabuu walked out of a portal that opened behind them and the large tyrannosaurus freaked out.

Large tyrannosaurus- NO! King no say anything! King no say anything!

God who looked like Tabuu- What are you talking about?

Large tyrannosaurus- Voice different…he no same god…but face look exactly like dark god's.

Man who looked like Giant Mario- Kyrin, can you explain what he's saying?

God who looked like Tabuu- I think King Tyrannosaurus is saying whoever gave him the Fire Spirit Stone looks like me. I do have a twin brother. His name is Tabuu. However, it couldn't have been him who stole the Fire Spirit Stone. My brother has been at the Crystal Monastery all day discussing issues with the Lord of the Universe. In fact, he was the one who informed the Lord of the Universe about the theft of the Fire Spirit Stone from the Spirit World.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- Well, what do we do about this dinosaur? Since he ate the stone, he's now permanently fused with it and its power.

God who looked like Tabuu- That means he's too dangerous remain free in this world since I know he'll want to use the stone's power to try and attack Kongo Jungle again. I'm gonna have to put him and his dino hoard somewhere safe.

(In another part of Donkey Kong's dream)

The god who looked similar to Tabuu finished building a structure that looked like a volcano.

God who looked like Tabuu- There. King Tyrannosaurus and his army of dinosaurs won't cause anymore trouble with the Fire Spirit Stone while trapped in that fake volcano.

Man who looked like Mario- Hope we were able to help restore the damage done to Kongo Jungle.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Kong's returning to normal life already. King Kong thank Mario's for what they did for King Kong. And King Kong be hero…just like new friends.

(In another part of Donkey Kong's dream)

The gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong was in a treehouse of some kind and eating a few bananas. Then the gorilla saw what looked like a large bird flying passed through the window of the treehouse. The gorilla looked out the window and saw a legendary Poke'mon called Ho-Oh landing near the tree where the gorilla built his house. Riding on Ho-Oh's back was a prince who looked similar to Ash and a genie who looked similar to Shantae. The prince who looked like Ash and the genie who looked like Shantae jumped off Ho-Oh's back.

Genie who looked like Shantae- You sure this is the place, Calmly? This looks like a wild jungle to me.

Ho-Oh- This is the location Kyrin gave Master Calmly. And I never miss read directions.

Prince who looked like Ash- We just need to find this King Kong character and hope he'll…

Mysterious voice- Me King Kong.

The prince who looked like Ash and the genie who looked like Shantae quickly turned around and saw a gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong standing behind them. The Pikachu hanging from the prince's shoulder got a little scared and shriveled behind the prince who looked like Ash.

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Now…who you and why you come to King Kong's home?

Prince who looked like Ash- I am Calmly, prince of Kanto.

Genie who looked like Shantae- And I'm Azura, Guardian Genie of Scuttle Town.

Prince who looked like Ash- I'm sure you remember Marco and Loewy Mario?

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- King Kong remember Mario friends!

Prince who looked like Ash- They're in danger. And it's going to take more than the two of them to stop this demon called the Shadow Queen. Kyrin told us and a few others who Marco and Loewy have helped to find and gather others who might be willing to help. You're the last name on that list Kyrin gave us and…

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- Mario Brothers in danger…Mario Brothers help King Kong…King Kong help Mario's!

(Back in Donkey Kong's house)

Donkey Kong was suddenly awoken from his dream when he heard a loud booming sound.

Donkey Kong- What the hell?! What's going on?!

Diddy and Dixie Kong rushed into rushed into Donkey Kong's home and surprisingly not slipping on the many banana peels littering the floor.

Diddy Kong- We got huge trouble, DK! Huge trouble!

Donkey Kong- Why? Is it K. Rool again?

Dixie Kong- You wish! We got dino trouble here in Kongo Jungle!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kong vs. T-Rex**

(Kongo Jungle)

The Kong's were fleeing for their lives as a hoard of pterodactyls, triceratops, stegosauruses, and tyrannosauruses were smashing the three houses, lighting fire to the trees, and attacking any Kong that they saw. A few pterodactyls were about to divebomb a few infant Kong's that were fleeing from the chaos, but a few feathers were fired like arrows and actually knocked the sky to crash to the ground. Turns out, those feathers were fired by Tiny Kong and her feather crossbow. But a triceratops charged for Tiny from behind. Tiny Kong barely managed to dodge it. The triceratops was about to charge for her again, but a long stretching arm appeared out of nowhere and punched the triceratops in the face. Then another stretching arm punched the triceratops in the face again. Then both stretching arms punched the triceratops and knocked it away from Tiny Kong. Turns out that was Lanky Kong who knocked out the triceratops with his long stretching arms. A stegosaurus swung its mace-like tail and Lanky barely managed to dodge. Then Kiddy Kong jumped up to the stegosaurus and tossed a bunch of orange grenades into its face, temporarily blinding it. Then Chunky Kong appeared and knocked the stegosaurus to the ground with his Primate Punch.

Chunky Kong- How could these dinosaurs be here?! They're supposed to be extinct!

Tiny Kong- Tell that to the dinos that are attacking Kongo Jungle, Chunky!

More dinosaurs appeared and surrounded Tiny Kong, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, and Lanky Kong. But before they could move in on them, Donkey Kong jumped in and knocked a T-rex away from Chunky with his Monkey Punch. Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong flew in on Diddy's rocket barrel pack with Dixie Kong holding onto Diddy as they flew and shot down a few more pterodactyls.

Lanky Kong- About time you showed up, DK!

Donkey Kong- Glad we're not late to the party.

As it looked like more of the dinosaurs were about to try and attack Donkey Kong, a sudden feeling of intense heat washed over the area around them and all the dinosaurs immediately made the way for a much larger tyrannosaurus to make his way. The other dinosaurs trembled in fear at the sight of this T-rex and the feeling of heat got stronger as he moved closer to Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong (thinks)- What the…is that the same T-rex I keep seeing in my dream…

King Tyrannosaurus- This Kong who defend jungle now? King think King Kong bigger.

Donkey Kong- Who the hell are you?!

King Tyrannosaurus- Me King Tyrannosaurus! And King finally claim Crystal Coconut and rule Kongo Jungle!

Diddy Kong- Wait…the same King Tyrannosaurus Cranky told us about that was defeated and imprisoned in a fake volcano?!

King Tyrannosaurus- Kong's know of King? Good. It know King not forgotten. This time, King kill Kong's!

Donkey Kong- It won't be that easy!

Donkey Kong swung his Monkey Punch at King Tyrannosaurus, but King Tyrannosaurus caught DK's fist in his claw. But while King Tyrannosaurus held Donkey Kong's fist, steam was starting to come from Donkey Kong's paw and Donkey Kong felt a burning sensation in from his paw. Donkey Kong managed to get his fist out of King Tyrannosaurus' claw and his paw was burning red like it had come into contact with a piece of burning hot metal straight out of the fire. King Tyrannosaurus looked up and saw Diddy Kong flying above him before firing a bunch of his peanut pistols at him. King Tyrannosaurus spat out a stream of fire from his mouth and fried the peanuts before they could his him.

Lanky Kong- Did that T-rex just breathe fire?

Donkey Kong- It's not just that. The ate some kind of spiritual artifact from the Spirit World to give him power over fire. Which is also way his grip burned like a hot poker.

King Tyrannosaurus swung his tail at Donkey Kong, but Donkey Kong ducks under it. Then Donkey Kong manages to get in close and punch King Tyrannosaurus in the face with his Monkey Punch and knocked him through a large palm tree. But it wasn't long before King Tyrannosaurus got back up.

King Tyrannosaurus- Kong puny than King Kong…but Kong just as strong as King Kong was. This good! King finally prove King stronger than Kong's fighting strongest Kong!

King Tyrannosaurus charged for Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong did the same. First, they literally headbutted each other and neither flinched. King Tyrannosaurus swung his claws, but Donkey Kong dodged them. Then Donkey Kong punched King Tyrannosaurus in the stomach before hitting him with an uppercut with his other paw. King Tyrannosaurus swung his tail, but Donkey Kong grabbed it and pulled King Tyrannosaurus in to punch the dinosaur in the nose and knocking him to the ground.

Donkey Kong- You talk big, but you're no different than the other punks who challenge me over Kongo Jungle.

Donkey Kong rushed in to attack King Tyrannosaurus again as King Tyrannosaurus was getting up.

King Tyrannosaurus- He have just much massive strength as King Kong…but King have ace in hole…

As Donkey Kong swung his fist for another Monkey Punch, a wall of fire appeared around King Tyrannosaurus' body and burned DK's paw. Donkey Kong screamed in pain as the burning was now worse than before. Before Donkey Kong could respond, King Tyrannosaurus swung his tail which was also flaming with fire. Donkey Kong tried to block, but he got knocked to the ground and knocked through a large tree like it was a twig. King Tyrannosaurus was about to charge for Donkey Kong again, but Chunky tried to punch King Tyrannosaurus from the side. However, Chunky Kong's fist was burned before it could come close to King Tyrannosaurus with that fire surrounding him. King Tyrannosaurus pointed one of his claws at Chunky and a large fireball rammed into Chunky and knocked him to the ground. Lanky Kong pulled out his grape blow gun and fired a bunch of grape bullets at King Tyrannosaurus. But the grapes burnt up quickly as soon as they touched the flames.

Lanky Kong- I thought the juices from the grapes would douse the fire like how water does.

Dixie Kong- I don't think putting out fire from a spiritual artifact would be done so easily even with water.

King Tyrannosaurus slammed his tail to the ground and made a huge flaming shockwave that knocked the other Kong's except for Diddy Kong who was still flying on his rocket pack to the ground. Diddy Kong tried to drop a bunch of orange grenades from above, but the explosions did little damage to King Tyrannosaurus as he spat out a fireball and knocked Diddy Kong to the ground. King Tyrannosaurus approached Donkey Kong as he was struggling to get back up.

King Tyrannosaurus- King best Kong!

Donkey Kong- You dirty cheater…you wouldn't be able to stand up to me…or the previous Kong you fought without those fire power…and you know it, you bastard…

This made King Tyrannosaurus angry a bit and he attempted to bite Donkey Kong's head off. However, a beam of ice came out of nowhere and froze King Tyrannosaurus literally. Donkey Kong looked towards where the freeze ray came from and saw Snide holding a freeze ray gun.

Snide- I'd suggest you hurry! That freeze ray won't hold him for long!

Donkey Kong- Hurry…with what?

Snide- Getting the **** out of here!

Snide grabbed Donkey Kong by the wrist, dragged him to where the other Kong's were lying on the ground, pushed a button on a device on his wrist, and they teleported out before King Tyrannosaurus could unfreeze himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Snide to The Rescue**

(Somewhere else in Kongo Jungle)

Snide's HQ was a portable laboratory that was now placed somewhere in Kongo Jungle. Goombario was operating a machine in the lab as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, Kiddy Kong, and Chunky Kong teleported after a green flash.

Goombario- I see your teleporter works, Snide.

Snide- And I see you managed to operate it without killing me or the Kong's I just saved by teleporting us back to my HQ instead of somewhere dangerous.

Kiddy Kong- We do appreciate the save, but what are you two doing here?

Goombario- Kyrin sent us after he found out that King Tyrannosaurus was freed from his prison.

Donkey Kong- That damn fire he used…I know I could've beaten him if he didn't magic fire stone to give him those powers.

Snide- Which is why we're going to remove the Fire Spirit Stone from him.

Diddy Kong- Huh…? But the history books said King Tyrannosaurus ate the stone so he could permanently fuse with it.

Snide- Not quite. It's actually in his belly. And if we can get it out, he will lose all that fire power.

Tiny Kong- And who do you propose we do that when his body can literally breathe fire?

Snide- I'm so glad that you asked, Kong.

Snide walks over to a wall safe, enters a code on a keypad, and opens the safe. Inside was a strange green metal sphere and a set of metal gloves.

Lanky Kong- What the hell are those things?

Snipe- This is an X-ray portal. I place it on a solid object, I can reach right through it like the object was never solid to begin with.

Dixie Kong- I see. Place that on King Tyrannosaurus and we can pull out the Fire Spirit Stone from him. But what are those gloves for?

Snide- These are my own temperature resistant thermal gloves. With this, whoever is wearing them can reach into just about any temperature.

Kiddy Kong- I don't get it.

Goombario- Don't you understand? The Fire Spirit Stone's energy has spread to just about every part of King Tyrannosaurus' body. Just coming into contact with one of his scales can give you at least a second-degree burn. Just imagine how much heat and fire in in his stomach where the stone is.

Chunky Kong- Like reaching into an oven?

Goombario- More like the sun! It would be worse than a fourth-degree burn.

Snide- These gloves won't last long, but they should withstand the heat long enough to pull the stone out.

Tiny Kong- If you could remove the stone from King Tyrannosaurus, why not do it when King Kong defeated that T-rex 1,000 years ago?

Goombario- They didn't have the technology to remove it back then…not even the gods and their resources back then. However, they seem to now, especially with Snide's master inventing skills and access to god technology.

Diddy Kong- God technology?

Snide- Goombario and I work for Kyrin. Remember? Since he's the Lord of the Universe's son, we have access to just about whatever Arkness has given Kyrin access to. Well…almost anything. Magolor tried to learn about someone referred to as the God of the Void and the Lord of the Universe approached Magolor and gave him an offer Magolor couldn't refuse to stop trying to learn more about that banished god. Anyway, with the access to god technology I was given, I was able to make this X-ray portal and these gloves.

Snide handed Donkey Kong the X-ray portal.

Snide- This is where I need you, Donkey Kong. You're the only one to get strong enough to get in close to place this over his stomach.

Donkey Kong- And I suppose you want me to grab the stone out as well?

Snide- Of course not. That's my job.

Snide showed that he was wearing the temperature resistant thermal gloves on his hands.

Snide- You didn't think Goombario and I were just gonna sit on the sidelines during this mess?

Dixie Kong- That's sweet of you!

Goombario- Actually, Kyrin told us to join in the fight to assist you, because Snide and I are actually scared to fight these dinosaurs.

Donkey Kong- Regardless, let's kick that T-rex's ass! Wait, the Crystal Coconut…

Snide- About the Crystal Coconut…

Snide pulls out the Crystal Coconut from behind his back.

Snide- We managed to grab this to keep it away from the dinosaurs before coming to your rescue.

Donkey Kong- Please don't take this without permission first!

Donkey Kong took the Crystal Coconut from Snide so suddenly.

Snide (sarcastic tone)- You're welcome for keeping the Crystal Coconut safe!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Showdown at The Temple**

(Back on Kongo Jungle)

The army of dinosaurs were combing the home of the Kong's trying to locate Donkey Kong and the others after they escaped. Little did they know, Donkey Kong and the others were hiding in the bushes nearby.

Donkey Kong- King Tyrannosaurus must be close by since I keep the Crystal Coconut.

Snide- Actually, he's over at Inka Dinka's temple since King Kong never removed it from the temple during his time defending it like you did.

Goombario- And King Tyrannosaurus doesn't know that it's not there and might be mad when he finds the Crystal Coconut not there.

Snide- King Tyrannosaurus must've sent them to look for you after we saved your asses.

Goombario- But we need get Donkey Kong and Snide to King Tyrannosaurus without those dinosaurs getting in the way.

Lanky Kong- Let me guess, we gotta distract them…shit! We were barely able to handle these dinosaurs without Donkey Kong.

Snide- Hold on, I think I might have a decent substitute for the lack of DK. Kyrin had a feeling this might be needed.

Then Snide pulled out a large barrel that surprisingly had Chunky Kong's face on it.

(Back with the dinosaurs searching the empty homes of the Kong's)

The dinosaurs continued to look through what was left of the Kong village trying to find the Kong's.

Stegosaurus- Hurry, we need to figure out where leader of the Kong's went! King Tyrannosaurus no happy they got away!

Pterodactyl- All know! King must get Crystal Coconut and beat Kong!

T-rex- Keep looking!

One triceratops was about to look in Dixie Kong's treehouse when an orange grenade dropped from above and blew up in the triceratops' face and knocked it to the ground. The triceratops looked up and saw Dixie and Tiny Kong sitting on the roof of the treehouse.

Dixie Kong- For shame. Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to enter a lady's house uninvited?

Tiny Kong- Perverts!

Triceratops- Hey, found two of Kong's from earlier!

Two pterodactyls were about to try and jump the attack Dixie and Tiny, but one of the pterodactyls was rammed into by Diddy Kong on his barrel rocket pack and knocked to the ground. The other pterodactyl looked up and saw Diddy shoot his peanut pistols before the peanut shots knocked it to the ground with the other pterodactyl. Then a T-rex picked up a large bolder and threw it at Diddy Kong. Diddy barely managed to avoid it with his rocket pack. More of the dinosaurs were about to throw more boulders at Diddy while he was still airborne, but then they heard a loud thump like a giant was taking a large step. Eventually, Hunky Chunky emerged from behind the trees with Lanky and Kiddy Kong on his shoulders. Hunky Chunky was almost as tall as the T-rexes.

T-rex- How Kong get so big?!

Another T-rex- Who care! Kong go down!

Some of the dinosaurs charged for Hunky Chunky, but Hunky Chunky managed to knock them away. The T-rexes however managed to bite into Hunky Chunky.

Hunky Chunky- GWAAAA! Shit! Even in this powered up form, these dinos can still cause me a lot of pain!

Kiddy Kong- Hold on, bro!

Kiddy and Lanky dropped a few orange grenades on the T-rexes that were biting Hunky Chunky and made then let go of him. Then a blew blur dashed out of nowhere and whacked one of the T-rexes in the face. Before any of the dinosaurs could react, the blue blur dashed for one of the stegosauruses and rammed it in the back like a speeding bullet. After the stegosaurus was knocked to the ground it was revealed that the blue blur was Goombario with a blue glow around his body.

Dixie Kong- What's up with the blue glow, Goombario?

Goombario- This? It's my charge technique. I can use this to power up the strength of my head bonks. A technique that none of the Goombas that work for Bowser ever figured out how to do.

Stegosaurus- Where brown creature come from? He no Kong!

Pterodactyl- No matter! He die like Kong's!

While all the dinosaurs were distracted, Donkey Kong and Snide were able to sneak passed them and make their way to Inka Dinka's temple.

(Inka Dinka's temple)

King Tyrannosaurus was deep in the temple and approached this large stone statue with rotating faces.

King Tyrannosaurus- Inka Dinka…King bet Inka never thought see King again.

The statue rotated the face to the angry face.

Inka Dinka- King Tyrannosaurus…you dare return after horrible crimes you've committed with the stolen Fire Spirit Stone!

King Tyrannosaurus- King here to claim Crystal Coconut and rule Kongo Jungle!

Inka Dinka- Kongo Jungle will never belong to you!

King Tyrannosaurus- Says Inka Dinka…

Inka Dinka- The coconut you seek is not here.

King Tyrannosaurus- What?!

King Tyrannosaurus looked down at the pedestal in front of Inka Dinka and saw nothing there.

King Tyrannosaurus got really angry as a large flame surrounded his body.

King Tyrannosaurus- Inka tell King where or King burn whole temple to ground!

Mysterious voice- Hey dino brain! How about picking on someone your own size!

The fire surrounding King Tyrannosaurus went out as soon as he heard the voice. He turned around and saw Donkey Kong and Snide standing at the entrance behind him.

King Tyrannosaurus- King see Kong back for more ass kicking. And King recognize weasel who froze King before. King no let happen again! King understand now. Kong removed Crystal Coconut unlike King Kong. Tell King where and King might let live.

Donkey Kong- Forget about it! As the ruler of Kongo Jungle, I will die before I let some scumbag like you take over my home!

King Tyrannosaurus- King happy oblige!

King Tyrannosaurus' eyes lit up for a moment as large flames appeared and blocked all the exits from the room in the temple they were in.

King Tyrannosaurus- Now Kong and weasel have nowhere to run! This time, King kill Kong once and for all! (ROAR)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rematch with the T-Rex**

King Tyrannosaurus' eyes lit up for a moment as large flames appeared and blocked all the exits from the room in the temple they were in.

King Tyrannosaurus- Now Kong and weasel have nowhere to run! This time, King kill Kong once and for all! (ROAR)

King Tyrannosaurus glared at Donkey Kong and Snide as planning their next move.

Snide- Remember, place that X-ray portal over where is stomach is. I'll take care of the rest.

Donkey Kong- I know, but it still won't be that easy getting close to him with those fire powers of his.

King Tyrannosaurus charged for Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong did the same. Donkey Kong and King Tyrannosaurus literally clashed heads on impact and neither seemed phased. King Tyrannosaurus swung his claw, but DK ducked under it. Then Donkey Kong punched King Tyrannosaurus in the face and then hit him with an uppercut with his other fist. King Tyrannosaurus swung his tail, but Donkey Kong blocked it with his arm. However, he was starting to feel the burn like he did last time. King Tyrannosaurus spat out a stream of fire, but Donkey Kong dodged by rolling under the flame and under King Tyrannosaurus. Before King Tyrannosaurus could attack Donkey Kong again, Snide shot him with his freeze ray and froze him for a moment. But King Tyrannosaurus surrounded his body with fire again and melted the ice.

King Tyrannosaurus- Weasel no freed King again!

King Tyrannosaurus spat out a stream of fire at Snide and snide managed to dodge. But while King Tyrannosaurus was distracted, Donkey Kong grabbed King Tyrannosaurus from behind and placed the X-ray portal sphere to King Tyrannosaurus' belly. King Tyrannosaurus smacked Donkey Kong with his claw and knocked him away from King Tyrannosaurus. However, the strange thing that was one King Tyrannosaurus' chest lit up and made his body feel weird.

King Tyrannosaurus- What going on…?

King Tyrannosaurus tried to touch the glowing sphere but his claw went right through it. His claw also went through his body, like a part of his chest was no longer existing.

King Tyrannosaurus- What this on King?!

Snide- I forgot, the dinosaurs were extremely primitive like the Kong's used to be 1,000 years ago. Technology is completely unknown to him.

Donkey Kong- Regardless, I got the X-ray portal on him. Now let's get that stone out!

(Back in Kongo Jungle)

Hunky Chunky was knocking away some of the dinosaurs, but two of the T-rexes each bit into his arms and pinned him to a tree. Lanky and Kiddy Kong who were still on Hunky Chunky's shoulders threw more orange grenades to get them to let go of Hunky Chunky. Hunky Chunky's arms were starting to bleed blood and Hunky Chunky looked like he was in severe pain.

Lanky Kong- Oh ****! We're out of orange grenades!

Hunky Chunky- I don't know how much more I can take this! I can barely move my arms now and I feel like I might revert back to normal Chunky at any moment…(GROAN)…

Diddy Kong was still flying on his barrel rocket pack while trying to avoid the swarms of pterodactyl claws being swiped at him. Eventually, one pterodactyl grabbed hold of the barrel rocket pack tore it apart, causing Diddy Kong to fall from the sky. Luckily, Dixie and Tiny Kong managed to catch Diddy before he hit the ground.

Diddy Kong- Thanks, you two!

Dixie Kong- Don't thank us yet!

Then Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Hunky Chunky, and Goombario saw they were completely surrounded by the dinosaurs.

Tiny Kong- This looks really bad!

Goombario- Hold on! I'm gonna try my tattle ability!

Goombario quickly looked at the dinosaurs that were slowly moving in on them.

Goombario- Ok, I think I got something. The dinosaurs are cold blooded. Ice should drain them.

Diddy Kong- One problem, we don't have any ice attacks!

Goombario- And Snide was the only one with the freeze ray…

Just as the army of dinosaurs were about to move in on them, a huge gust of ice-cold wind blew and all the dinosaurs became frozen solid.

Dixie Kong- Huh…? Where did that come…

Mysterious voice- (Whistles)

Everyone looked at to where the whistle came from and to everyone's surprise, they saw Kyrin leaning his back against a tree.

Goombario- Kyrin, sir! You're here?

Kyrin- You said you needed ice to stop the dinosaurs, Goombario. I provided.

(Back in Inka Dinka's temple)

King Tyrannosaurus swung his tail, but Donkey Kong and Snide ducked under it. Snide quickly put on the temperature resistant thermal gloves and rushed for King Tyrannosaurus. King Tyrannosaurus was about to attack Snide, but Donkey Kong grabbed him from behind again and held him in a pin to try and prevent King Tyrannosaurus from moving.

Donkey Kong- Hurry, Snide! Get the Fire Spirit Stone out of him!

King Tyrannosaurus- Remove stone?! NO! King won't let!

King Tyrannosaurus surrounded his body with an intense flame and it didn't take long before Donkey Kong was forced to let go and jump back from the flames. But when King Tyrannosaurus returned his attention to Snide, Snide had reached into the X-ray portal and managed to feel something with those temperature resistant thermal gloves in King Tyrannosaurus' stomach.

Snide- I think I've got it!

King Tyrannosaurus- No weasel don't!

King Tyrannosaurus surrounded his body in fire again, but the gloves Snide was wearing were mostly protecting him as he continued to try and pull the stone out. Then King Tyrannosaurus actually did something no one would ever have expected. A stream of fire was shot out of King Tyrannosaurus' stomach through that X-ray portal and knocked Snide to the ground. Snide also dropped the temperature resistant thermal gloves. But before he could pick them back up, King Tyrannosaurus spat out a stream of fire and burnt the gloves to ashes.

Snide- No! Those were the only things I had that could withstand the heat!

King Tyrannosaurus shot another fireball at Snide and Snide barely managed to dodge.

Donkey Kong- Shit! There has to be another way to reach into his belly and get that stone out without burning from the heat of that stone!

Then Donkey Kong remembered he was still holding the Crystal Coconut.

Donkey Kong- Hang on! Crystal Coconut, I need the Strong Kong power I had in my DK64 adventure! Can you do that for me?

Then the Crystal Coconut administrated a bright light and shined over DK. When the light faded, Donkey Kong had a blue twinkle surrounded him like when he uses the Strong Kong ability in Donkey Kong 64.

Strong Kong Donkey Kong- Let's hope the invincibility can stand the heat!

When King Tyrannosaurus returned his attention to Donkey Kong, he saw Strong Kong Donkey Kong reach into the X-ray portal like Snide did earlier.

King Tyrannosaurus- No! King no let Kong take stone!

King Tyrannosaurus tried covering himself in as much fire as he could and even tried that fire from his stomach trick again. But Strong Kong Donkey Kong wasn't fazed. However, Strong Kong Donkey Kong was starting to feel the burn from all that fire. Eventually, Strong Kong Donkey Kong felt the Fire Spirit Stone and quickly pulled it out.

King Tyrannosaurus- **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Suddenly, an energy buildup formed from King Tyrannosaurus' body before it all exploded in Donkey Kong's face.

(Donkey Kong's dream)

Donkey Kong opened his eyes and saw nothing but what looked like outer space surrounding him in all directions.

Donkey Kong- What the heck is going on here…

As soon as Donkey Kong stood back up, he noticed there was another gorilla standing right in front of him. This gorilla was twice Donkey Kong's size, but he had a face very similar to Donkey Kong's.

Donkey Kong- Who…

Gorilla who looked like Donkey Kong- You protect Kong's with life like King Kong did…King Kong like. You great Kong to rule jungle.

Then the gorilla burst into many lights and vanished.

(Outside of Inka Dinka's temple)

Donkey Kong woke up and saw Kyrin placing a large piece of ice over Donkey Kong's right arm.

Donkey Kong- Gahh! COLD!

Donkey Kong jumped up and noticed Diddy Kong standing behind him.

Diddy Kong- Good to see your now awake, DK.

Donkey Kong- Why was Kyrin putting that cold piece of ice on my arm?!

Kyrin- I was trying to treat your burn, Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong looked at his right arm and saw it was all bandaged up with what looked like blackened flesh underneath.

Kyrin- The ice was meant to soothe the pain a bit.

Then Snide appeared from behind Kyrin only he was now bold of all his fur and has so many bandages.

Snide- At least that was the worst you got! I got hit full blast from that explosion!

Kyrin- I treated your injuries before I treated Donkey Kong's. And you have plenty of aloe vera in your medical kit back at your portable lab.

Snide- This is still gonna hurt for weeks on end! I better get payed extra for this, Kyrin!

Then Snide begins limping away.

Donkey Kong- What happened in there?

Kyrin- You pulled the Fire Spirit Stone out of King Tyrannosaurus' stomach.

Kyrin then pulls out a large glowing red stone in his hand.

Kyrin- However, because King Tyrannosaurus' body had absorbed so much of the stone's power, without the stone to keep his body from being harmed by all that fire, his body literally exploded. I have to say, that was a crazy move you pulled there, DK. If you weren't using the Crystal Coconut to turn into Strong Kong Donkey Kong, your right arm might've been turned ash. King Kong used to make reckless moves like that all the time as well!

Donkey Kong- You knew King Kong?

Kyrin- I did. He was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team. The first other member Mario's ancestor met when he formed his team, actually.

Donkey Kong- But what about Snide or what happened to the other dinosaurs?

Kyrin- Well…about Snide…he got caught up in the fiery explosion, but he didn't have the Strong Kong to protect him. Most of his fur was burnt off, but I did my best to heal his injures before things got really bad.

Diddy Kong- And the army of Dinosaurs also blew up after King Tyrannosaurus exploded. But Kyrin and Goombario are helping with the repairs on the other Kong's homes.

Kyrin- But I'd suggest you put that ice back on your arm to help with the burns, DK. Mario and the others might need your strength again before long and they'll need you in top condition

The End

Epilogue-

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Sir Grodus and Lord Fredrick handed Tabuu the piece of his power they got from King Tyrannosaurus. As Tabuu absorbed it, his left leg actually began to look more like a human's leg.

Tabuu- Yes! I'm now at 95%. Nearly there now! Fredrick, Grodus, dismissed for now.

Grodus and Fredrick bowed at Tabuu before walking out the door. After they left the room, Tabuu pulled out that book again.

Tabuu- Okay…where to go next?

Tabuu cast a seeker spell again and the book began flipping through its pages. It stopped at a picture of an angel who looked similar to Pit.

Tabuu- I see Palutena's little angle, Icarus is next. And I know just the follower for the job. Hades!

Shortly after, Hades enters the room, but he was soaking wet, wearing a shower cap, and he was only wearing a towel instead of any clothes.

Hades- This had better be important, Tabuu! I was in the middle of a nice relaxing shower before you called for me!

Tabuu- Don't talk back to your superior like that, Hades! Or shale I remind you again who's in charge like I did when you and I arm wrestled?

Hades blushed a bit and turned his head a bit.

Hades- No…there's no need for that, Tabuu…

Tabuu- Good. Now then…I have a job for you. How do you feel about a trip to Tartarus?

Hades- NO! You can't do this to me, Tabuu! And yes, I know what it is you want me to do while I'm there. I hate my father, Kronos, even more than Pitty Pat! And you know very well why!

Tabuu- Yes, your father's way of treating his children was the reason why you had daddy issues, but that is where Icarus chose the hide the piece of my soul he received. And you won't have to worry, Star Dream will be accompanying you as your backup.

Hades- But…

Then Tabuu pressed his face to Hades' with those glowing red eyes of his.

Tabuu- Just consider this payback for that little unauthorized attack on Smash City you orchestrated involving nearly all of my other followers which left Subspace vulnerable for Mario, Sonic, Kirby, and Pit to infiltrate and escape with my brother's little spy. You still owe me for that screw up.

Hades- (Grunts)…fine…

Tabuu- Good boy. Now get moving! I'll send Star Dream to join you shortly.


End file.
